


Holiday Series 2018

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: A series of winter/ holiday inspired one-shots.





	1. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU in which barista Luke is stuck working on Christmas. Ariel shows up and decides to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated! Happy Holidays!!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: December 1, 2018

Luke sighed as he checked the time on his watch. 8:42 am. Less than an hour into his shift and he was seriously contemplating closing up and telling his boss where to shove it. But he couldn’t do that, and he knew it. As much as this job sucked, it was the only one he could find in the city that allowed him enough time off to travel back home a few times a year, so he needed to keep it.

He picked up an old blue rag and began to wipe down an espresso machine when the bell above the door chimed. The cheerful sound signaled to Luke the first customer of the day. He looked up to the door and saw a girl walking through it, a few stray snowflakes following her inside before she was able to close the door behind her. Her shoulder length brown hair was contained beneath a grey beanie that matched the scarf that she held tightly around her neck. Luke watched her shiver slightly as she stood in front of the closed door, the heat of the coffee shop warming her from the Christmas snow storm that had been raging outside since the night before. Her eyes closed for a moment as she took a deep breath before slowly unwrapping the scarf around her neck and removing it.

She opened her eyes and directed her attention to Luke behind the counter. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she smiled at him from across the room. She pulled off her black mittens, shoving them into the pocket of her coat as she made her way to the counter. Luke suddenly became very aware of the coffee stain on his blue apron and the fact that he’d barely put any effort into getting ready this morning. He ran a hand through his long, blond curls in an attempt to tame them, even though he knew that they always had a mind of their own.

“Morning.” Luke offered with a smile as she got closer to him. Her own smile grew as she greeted him in kind.

“Good morning!” Her voice was soft and sweet, almost like a song in a way that Luke couldn’t quite put his finger on. “You have no idea how glad I am that you’re open today.” She sighed, pulling her wallet from the bag slung over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess someone needs to keep the people caffeinated, even on Christmas.” Luke laughed. She giggled along with him, the corners of her lips pulling up just slightly more than they already were. He couldn’t help but to notice that her giggle was somehow even prettier than her speaking voice. The way it fell so easily from her lips made him want to hear it over and over again. “So, uh, what can I get ya?” He asked, his hands gripping the sides of the register a little too tight.

“Uh, just a venti latte, please.” She answered, looking away from him to the wallet in her hand. He rang in her order and read out her total. He pulled his hand away from hers quickly, nearly dropped her money when she handed it to him. She smiled at him again as he handed her change back to her.

“And a name?” Luke asked her, picking up a cup and pulling a marker from the pocket of his apron.

She looked over her shoulder to the empty coffee shop with another giggle. “Are you afraid you’re gonna give it to the wrong person?” She asked, raising her eyebrows as she faced him again.

He felt his cheeks go warm at her question. A small chuckle fell from his lips as he dropped his chin to his chest. “Sorry,” He said. “It’s a habit.”

“It’s fine.” She told him, waving her hand. “It’s Ariel.”

Fuck, even her name is pretty. Luke smiled to himself as he jotted her name on the side of the paper cup. She removed her beanie, running a hand through her hair as she walked to the other end of the counter.

“So, how’d you get stuck working Christmas?” She asked him, leaning over the counter and resting on her elbows as she watched him prepare her drink.

Luke shrugged his broad shoulders, not looking up from his task as he answered. “I usually end up working holidays because I don’t have any family here in the states to spend them with.”

Ariel put a hand over her heart as she pouted her lips. “Oh my, that is so sad.” She sighed. “I mean, my family is far away, too. But I can usually get back to visit them for holidays.”

“Are you from out of town?”

“Oh, yeah.” She laughed. “A tiny little town near Boston.”

Luke hadn’t been expecting that. He finished her drink, capping it before sliding it across the counter to her waiting hands. “So why aren't you there for Christmas?”

This time, it was her turn to shrug. “I'm, like, extra poor this year.” Luke raised his eyebrows as he nodded, that was definitely a struggle that he understood. “Plus, I'm Jewish.”

“Mazel tov!” Luke exclaimed, throwing his hands up next to his face.

Ariel dropped her face, looking down at the paper cup in her hands as she laughed out loud. “Do you even know what that means?” She questioned when she looked back up at him.

“I, uhh…” Luke stammered for a moment, fiddling with the edge of his apron before answering with a giggle. “No, I don't.”

She laughed again at his answer. Her lips pulling up high on her cheeks, showing off her teeth as she smiled up at him. The sound filled Lukes ears and he felt his chest swell with pride that he was able to pull such a beautiful sound from her.

“So how’d you end up in Chicago?” Luke asked once her laugh had subsided.

“School, originally. Ended up dropping out, though.” She answered with a smile. “How about you?”  
“Oh, I wanted to be in a band. It wasn’t working out back home, so I packed up and moved here a few years ago. I was completely convinced I’d go back a home a rockstar.” He finished, laughing at himself and his own naivety.

“I take it the band thing didn’t work out?”

“Kind of did for a while, actually.”

“So what happened? Why aren’t you a rockstar?” She asked him as she stood up straight.

“Egos.” He answered simply. “Mine and theirs. They’re still great guys, we just didn’t get on well.”

Ariel nodded, bringing her cup to her lips. Luke watched as she cautiously sipped the hot drink. Her eyes fell closed again and Luke took a moment to appreciate the way the lights in the shop caught the slight shimmer in her nude eyeshadow.

“Well, at least you’re still young.” She told him as she pulled the cup away from her lips, taking a step back from the counter. “There’s still time, rockstar.” She winked at him before turning away. Luke felt his stomach tie itself into about fifteen different knots at the sight.

She took a few steps away from him, stopping at the nearest table and setting her drink down. She began to shrug her coat from her shoulders, revealing an emerald green sweater that hugged her frame beautifully. “Mind if I hang out here for a bit?” She asked. “It’s like the end of the world out there.”

“Fine by me.” Luke answered with a smile. She hung her coat on the rack by the door and sat down at her table, pulling a book from her bag and opening it. The pair were silent for a while. Nothing but the sounds of people outside, snow crunching beneath boots, and the playlist of Christmas songs playing on the speakers around the coffee shop.

The silence was somehow comfortable and unbearably awkward all at once. At least, that was how it felt from Luke’s point of view. Ariel sat at her table, her legs crossed beneath it as she read her book and sipped at her coffee. Since he was on the clock, Luke was trying to find something to fill his time on the off chance that his boss made an appearance. He picked up a broom from the back room and walked into the shop.

“Is this your way of telling me to beat it?” Ariel asked with a smile when he started to sweep up.

“What? No, of course not.” Luke stammered. Why was he so eager for her to stay? He didn’t know her. Hell, they’d barely even spoken since she walked in half an hour ago. “Just, uh, trying to keep busy.”

“Ya know, if you wanted to take a break, I promise I won’t tell on you.”

Once again, Luke felt his cheeks heat up as she spoke to him. He smiled as he leaned the broom against a wall and walked over to where she sat. He put his hand on the back of the chair across from her. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” She answered. She placed her bookmark into the spine of her book before closing it and setting it down on the table between them. “I’m sorry, but I have to ask. Where is home for you? I’ve been trying to place your accent and I just can’t figure it out.”

“Australia.” He answered with a chuckle. “West Sydney, specifically.”

“Really? You don’t sound very much like Steve Irwin.”

“Ouch.” Luke whined, putting his hand over his heart and furrowing his brows.

“Sorry!” Ariel said, reaching across the table and placing her hand on his arm.

Luke’s smile quickly grew to a toothy grin as he looked down to where her hand rested delicately on his wrist. “It’s fine. Every time I go home all I hear from my family is that I need to move back because I’m getting an American accent.” Ariel laughed at him. She removed her hand from his wrist and he instantly felt less whole at the loss of her soft touch.

“I don’t know if I’d say it’s quite an American accent.” She said, picking up her cup and bringing it to her lips again. She took a long drink, licking her lips as she set the cup back on the table between them. “But then again, I never got to hear your accent before so who am I to say?”

“If you’ve ever been to Sydney, especially West Sydney, you’ll know that they definitely don’t sound like this.”

“I haven’t been. But I’d love to visit someday, when money isn’t so tight.” She sighed. “I want to see the world. All of it. Every nook and cranny of the every beautiful city the world has to offer.”

“You sound like me.” He said with a grin. “That was one reason I wanted to be in a band, actually. See the world, meet new people, experience new cultures.”

“Well, if the band thing works out, I volunteer to be your merch girl. You don’t even have to pay me.” She said with a laugh as she pushed some hair from her face. “Just take me around the world.”

“Deal.” He answered. “And hey, even if the band doesn’t work out, I’d still happily be your tour guide around Sydney when you go.”

“Well, how can I say no to being shown around a foreign country by a native?”

“I guess you can't.” He told her with a beaming grin.

Just as Ariel was about to speak again, the bell above the door chimed for a second time. Both Luke and Ariel jumped at the sudden interruption. A middle aged man in a long tan coat walked in, shutting the door quickly.

“Storm of the century out there.” The older man said as he walked to the counter. Luke stood from his seat and walked to the back of the counter to help the man. He placed his order, paid, and turned back to Ariel. “Have you been out there?” He asked her.

“Yeah, a little bit earlier. Been here about 45 minutes, though.”

Luke finished pouring his coffee, capping it and sliding it across the counter in same fashion he'd done for Ariel. The man thanked Luke and started towards the door. “If you'll take a nickel's worth of free advice, I'd stay in here as long as he will let you.” He told her, nodding his head to Luke who still stood behind the counter. “It's getting worse out there by the minute.” Ariel smiled at him and offered a silent nod as he opened the door and walked back into the storm.

“Looks like you might be stuck with me for a while, rockstar.” Ariel said as the door closed.

“Could be worse.” Luke shrugged. “At least I've got some company. Hey, you want a refill while I'm back here? On the house.”

“I will never say no to free coffee.” Ariel answered, smiling as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear once again.

Luke returned her smile quickly before turning his attention to making her a fresh drink. He found himself being extra careful while he made it. For some reason, he was sure that if this drink wasn't exactly perfect, she'd leave before he wanted her to. And he just couldn't have that.

He finished the drink and set it in front of her, picking up her cold drink and throwing it away for her. He decided that he needed to find ways to stay busy again. He began wiping down already sparkling machinery and filling cream dispensers. The pair continued talking while Luke cleaned the entire shop.

They discussed their childhoods, laughing together at notable differences between growing up in America versus Australia. “Wait,” Ariel said, leaning forward, her eyes closing as she shook her head in an attempt to make sense of something Luke had just said. “They really feed that to children?” “What?” Luke laughed. “It's just buttered bread with sprinkles.” “I'm sorry, but that sounds disgusting.” She told him, laughing with him as she sat back in her seat. “I can't believe kids would even eat that.” “Don't knock it till ya try it.” “Fair enough. Maybe I'll pick up some sprinkles on my next shopping trip.” 

A few hours passed when suddenly, Luke's stomach growled loudly from where he was on a step ladder cleaning windows. He checked his watch, it was after 1 p.m. It was definitely much later than he normally ate, but he hadn't even noticed that he was hungry. He was too preoccupied with Ariel and their conversations. Had she really been here for nearly four hours already? “Hungry, rockstar?” Ariel laughed from her table as she looked up at him. “Starving, apparently.” “Good, because I am, too.” She smiled. “Are any restaurants even open today?” “The chinese place down the street definitely is.” Luke answered. He stepped down from the step ladder and pulled his phone from the pocket of his apron. The part of his brain that never quite left high school wanted to ask Ariel for her number. He pushed the thought away and instead, opened his messages and began to text his order to Eric, the delivery boy from the restaurant. “Wait, you like Chinese, right?” “Love it.” Luke’s smile grew as he continued to type out his usual order. “What do you want?” He asked, finally looking up at her. “Sesame chicken.” “Rice?” “Fried, please.” Luke added her order to the end of his text before tacking on a few emojis and hitting send. “Should be 10 minutes, give or take.” He told her as he replaced his phone in his apron pocket and took his seat across the table from her. “So,” Ariel started as he sat down. “Am I supposed to keep calling you ‘rockstar’ forever, or are you gonna tell me your name?” “Luke.” He answered, his teeth showing as he laughed at her. “But if you want to keep calling me rockstar, I’m not going to stop you.” “No,” She said, her smile growing. “I think I like Luke.” He would conservitavely guess that he’d heard his name approximately 800 billion times in his twenty-two years of life, but hearing Ariel say it for the first time? Easily one of the top five greatest sounds he had ever heard. Even if he’d tried, Luke wouldn’t have been able to contain the joyful grin that quickly covered his entire face. 

A few minutes later the door to the coffee shop opened, bringing a huge gust of wind and a man carrying two plastic take out bags with it. Luke stood from his seat and walked towards the man, taking the bags from him and setting them in front of Ariel. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and started to pull a few bills from it.  
“Man, you know mom won’t let you pay.” The guy laughed, shoving Lukes hand away. “It’s been like three years, she’s gotta let me pay eventually.” “No, she likes you better than any of us. You’re good for life.” He said, laughing. His eyes swept over the shop before landing on Ariel. “I take it you’re the sesame chicken?” He asked with a smile. “How’d ya know?” “I’ve never known this one to get anything other than sweet and sour pork.” “Interesting.” Ariel said, nodding her head. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” “Okay, okay. If we’re done discussing my diet, I’d like to eat now.” Luke commented as he pulled out his chair. “You hanging out?” He asked Eric, turning to look at him as he began to pull take out boxes from the bags. “Can’t. Mom needs me back to run more deliveries. See ya.” He answered, taking a few steps towards the door. “Later.” Luke nodded, still unbagging your food as Eric stepped through the door. “Hope you like egg rolls. Looks like Mama Kim hooked us up.” He laughed as he opened a box containing at least a dozen eggs rolls. “Mama Kim, huh?” Ariel asked as she reached across the table to pluck an egg roll from the box. “Yeah,” Luke laughed. “I met Eric like my second day in the states and his parents more or less adopted me. Good thing, too. I'd have starved to death if she didn't insist on sending me home with a months worth of food every other day.” “She sounds sweet.” Ariel said with a smile. “Yeah, she's the best.” Luke told her as he took a bite of his egg roll.

As they were finishing their lunch, Lukes phone began ringing from his apron pocket. He pushed his chair away from the table as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “It’s my boss.” He said to her, taking a few steps away from the table as he answered the call. Ariel tried not to listen, sure that whatever the call was about was none of her business anyway. Instead, she focused her attention on cleaning up the takeout boxes that were scattered across the table. She dumped the boxes into a trash can next to the door just as Luke was hanging up his call. “Did you get in trouble for sitting down at work all day?” She asked as she walked back over to him. “No,” Luke laughed as he replaced his phone into his apron pocket. “He just wanted to know if we’d had any customers today. Told me to close up shop.” Was he seeing things or did her smile actually drop a little? “So you’re finally kicking me out, huh?” “Well, technically my boss is making me kick both of us out.” He answered. Ariel returned to her seat and started to pack up her bag. “It’s been really nice hanging out with you today, Luke.” She told him, smiling up at him from where she was stuffing her book into her bag. “Yeah,” He returned her smile. “Today definitely turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be. I’m glad you came in.” He was searching every corner of his mind to find ways to make her stay just a little longer as he walked to the window to turn off the neon ‘OPEN’ sign. As he flipped the switch, the opening notes to Baby, It’s Cold Outside began to play over the shops sound system. Ariel gasped from her seat and put her hand over her chest. Luke spun around quickly to look at her, caught off guard by the sudden sound. “I love this song.” She sighed, her eyes falling closed as she began to sway in her seat. This is it. This was his chance and he knew he had to take it, or risk kicking himself in the ass for the rest of his life for letting it slip away. He took a few slow steps towards her, praying she would respond well to his plan. He listened to the song and grinned to himself as he watched her mouth along with the words. I really can't stay This is it. This is his moment. He took a deep breath as the woman singing finished her line. “But, baby, it’s cold outside.” He sang. His voice was quiet, too afraid of her reaction to sing much louder than a whisper. Ariel’s eyes shot open, her smile wider than it had been all day as she looked at him. He swore that her brown eyes actually glowed as she chimed in. “I've got to go away.” “But, baby, it’s cold outside.” He sang again, slightly louder this time as he put his hand out to her. “This evening has been so very nice.” She sang back to him as she took his hand and stood in front of him. “I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” “My mother will start to worry.” “Beautiful, what's your hurry?” Luke placed a cautious hand behind her back, just below her waist. “My father will be pacing the floor.” “Listen to the fireplace roar.” Her smile grew along with his as he started to move with her. The pair spun in slow circles as they continued to sing the classic holiday tune to each other. At some point, Ariels free hand found its way to Lukes shoulder. This was working. He moved his hand to the middle of her back, pulling her into him just slightly. Before he knew it, the song was coming to an abrupt end. He’d never realized how short of a song it actually is. The last lines of the song played, both of them singing the words to each other, and before he could stop himself, Luke was leaning in. His eyes closed as his face inched closer to hers. He hoped he looked cool, but every single alarm in his body was going off in that moment. The instant his lips met hers, though, all of them silenced. It was a quick kiss, quicker than he would have liked. But it was beautiful. It was perfect. It was everything that Luke always thought a first kiss should have been. Luke felt her smiling as his lips landed on hers. Luke broke the kiss, pulling away first. He opened his eyes to see her grinning up at him. A lock of her brown hair had fallen into her eyes. He moved his hand from her back to tuck the fallen piece behind her ear, earning an even wider grin from her as he rested his hand on her neck just below her ear. “Smooth move, rockstar.” She whispered to him as she leaned forward, her lips pursing as she kissed him again.


	2. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Michael his Christmas present a little early this year. Smut smut smut. 18+.

You were on the couch, watching some christmas movie on tv on a lazy December morning. You sat up against the arm of the couch while Michael was laid out across the entire length of it. His head was in your lap, your fingers absentmindedly playing in his long hair while he snuggled beneath an afghan that your grandma had given you for Christmas a few years ago. 

“So,” Michael started, his voice soft as he brought a hand to rest between his cheek and your thigh. “Whatcha gettin me for Christmas?”

“Nothing.” You answered flatly. 

Michael sat up quickly, looking at you like you had three heads. “Are you kidding? You have to get me something. I’m your husband now, remember?”

“Isn’t our marriage a gift in itself?” You asked sweetly. 

“I mean, yeah, I guess…” He said, moving the afghan to the back of the couch and standing up. You heard a small chuckle from him as he walked away from you into the kitchen. 

You followed behind him and watched as he pulled a water bottle from the refrigerator. A familiar knot formed in your stomach as you watched him open the bottle and bring it to his pink lips. You found yourself pulling your bottom lip between your teeth as he took a long drink from the bottle in his hand, a stray drop of water dripping from the corner of his mouth and down his jaw before making its way to his neck. 

You released your lip, running your tongue along the now tender flesh as you stepped closer to him. You took the bottle from his hand and set it on the counter beside you before putting your hands behind his neck. “I think I might have an early Christmas present for you, after all.” You told him, your voice low.

“Oh, yeah?” He asked with a smirk, his hands snaking their way behind your back. “And what would that be?” 

“Come on, I’ll show you.” You answered with a wink. You removed your hands from his neck and turned away from him. You reached behind your back and took one of his hands in yours as you started to lead him back into the living room. 

Michael sat on the couch and pulled you into his lap. You planted your knees on either side of his thighs as you lowered yourself onto his lap. His hands returned to their place behind your back as your own arms went over his shoulders. You leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss. You ran your tongue over his bottom lip, silently begging him to open up, rather than play hard to get like he did from time to time. Luckily for you, he wasn’t feeling particularly playful tonight and opened his mouth for you almost immediately. 

A low moan hummed in his throat as you started to grind down ever so lightly into his lap. “Is this my present, angel?” He asked, his breathing heavy as he pulled his face away from yours. You felt the calloused tips of his fingers brush the heated skin below the hem of your t-shirt. 

“Oh, no, baby.” You whispered, your lips brushing along the skin just below his ear. You felt him shiver beneath you, causing your lips to tug up at the corners as you continued. 

“Think of this as the wrapping you have to get through to get to your real present.”

“Does that mean I get to unwrap you?”

You placed a soft kiss to his neck, your lips barely brushing against his skin before pulling away. “Only if ya want, baby.”

“Oh, I want.” He sighed. “I definitely want.”

Michael lifted you slightly and you moved so that you were on your back, your butt almost falling over the edge of the couch as he stood over you. He bent down, falling to his knees in front of you before moving his hands back to the hem of your shirt. He lifted it quickly and in one fluid motion it was off and across the room. You couldn’t help but to laugh at how eager he was to get you undressed, like he hadn’t done it a million times before. 

Before you could even tell him to slow down, his fingers were already under the waistband of the cotton shorts you wore, pulling them down your legs swiftly. He tossed them blindly to the side before sliding his hands up your thighs to your underwear. You smiled down at him as he slowly ran his fingers along the edge of the fabric. The gentleness of his touch made your heart swell in your chest. 

“You are so beautiful, angel.” Michael sighed as he began to pull your underwear down your legs, his lips leaving soft kisses in their trail. He pulled them over your feet and tossed them behind him. He ran his hands up your legs once again and began placing wet, open mouthed kisses to your thighs. He began to open your legs, his kisses getting closer and closer to you center. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” You tutted, snapping your legs closed when he pulled his face away. “That is not part of your present, mister.” Michael put on his best fake pout, jutting out his lower lip and quivering it dramatically. He put his hands on your knees and rested his chin on top of them.

“But that’s what I want!” He whined. 

You took his hand and stood from the couch, pulling him up from his knees. Once he was standing, you wrapped your arms around his neck once more and kissed him with everything that you had. After a few moments, you spun him around and gently pushed him down onto the couch. You dropped to the floor in front of him and started to pull down the black basketball shorts that he was wearing. 

“Do you want your present now, baby?” You asked him, looking up at him through your lashes. 

“God, yeah.” He breathed. “Y-yes, please.”

You smiled as you tucked the tips of your fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and began pulling them down his thighs slowly. Once his boxers were off and thrown behind you, you reached your hands up and began to run your fingernails down his thighs. A low groan fell from his lips as he dropped his head to the back of the couch. His eyes closed as you continued to tease him, his hips moving into your hands just slightly. 

“Fuck- Baby, please.” He begged with a whine. 

You smiled to yourself as you took his hard length in your hand. You did love teasing him, loved the faces and sounds he made when he was desperate for you to touch him. But god, you loved actually touching him even more. 

Moving your hand slowly up and down, you used your other hand to cradle his balls. “What is it, Mikey?” You asked innocently. “Tell me what you want.”

His hands were in fists at his sides as he tried to keep himself grounded. You knew exactly what you were doing to him. Watching him squirm and moan at your touch was enough for you to get off without even touching yourself if you’d waned to. But right now, you were only worried about Michael and pleasing him. It was his Christmas present, after all.   
“I want-” He stopped suddenly, his words getting caught in his throat as you leaned forward and flicked the tip of your tongue over his slit. A few strained moans escaped his gritted teeth as you flicked your tongue again. 

“Use your words, baby.” You instructed smuggly. 

He pulled his head up from the back of couch and looked down at you. His green eyes were dark as he moved one hand to your cheek. “I want you to suck my cock, angel.” He said sweetly before gently pushing your face back to his crotch. 

“Yes, sir.” You said with a smile before opening your lips and taking his tip between them. 

Michael moved his hand to your hair. He balled his hand into a tight fist, pulling on your hair just enough to drive you crazy. You began to bob up and down slightly, your hand working the base of his shaft while your mouth made quick work of slicking the rest. 

“Do you love me?” You asked, pulling away from him. 

“God, yes. I love you.” 

“How much?”

“So fucking much, angel.”

Without another word, your mouth found his cock again. This time, you took him until you felt his tip hit the back of your throat. You gagged just a little, not used to doing this. 

Michael pulled your face away from him quickly. “Hey, woah. The hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” You questioned back. “I’m giving you your Christmas present.”

“My Christmas present is you choking to death on my dick?”

“If I die, you get to cash in my life insurance.” You answered with a shrug. Michael rolled his eyes at you. “Will you just sit back, relax, and let me do this?” 

“I just-” You cut him off by trailing your tongue along the underside of his shaft from base to tip before taking the tip between your lips once more. 

Just like before, you took him into your mouth until the tip hit the back of your throat. You put your hands on his hips to hold him in place as you felt yourself begin to gag again. You pulled back, pulling him almost completely out of your mouth before moving back down just a little further this time. 

By now, Michael was a whining mess above you as you continued to take more and more of him into your mouth. Soft whimpers fell from his slacked mouth and his fist tightened in your hair. You felt your eyes begin to water and had to fight the urge to wipe away the few tears that had fallen to your cheeks. 

You pulled him out of your mouth, your hand continuing to pump him while the other wiped away the tears from your face. “So, I want to try something.” You said, breathing heavily as you tried to catch your breath. 

“What’s that?” He asked, his voice strained. 

“I want you to fuck my throat.”

“Holy shit.” He whined. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

You giggled and smiled up at him. “I’m serious. I’ve seen your browser history, baby. I know what you’re in to.”

Michael giggled and put his hand on yours, stopping its constant motion on his shaft. “You really wanna do that?” 

“I really want to do that.”

He pulled you up to him and kissed you harshly. “Upstairs.” He said sternly. “On the bed. I’ll be up in a minute.” 

You stood from the floor and did as you were told, lying on your back in your usual spot. Michael walked through the door a few moments after you. 

“Oh, no, angel. Not like that.” He said as he closed the door behind him. He walked to the edge of the bed and put a finger up, curling it to call you over to him. “Over here, love. On your back. Hang your head over the edge.”

Michael wasn’t usually one to be very dominant in bed, but any time he was it sent a wave of excitement through you from head to toe. So, you quickly moved towards him and did as you were told. Once you were on your back in front of him he reached towards you and ran one hand along the column of your throat. His other hand fell to his cock, pumping himself slowly. 

“Comfortable?” He asked. 

“Yes, sir.”

He smiled down at you, his hand still working at his hard length. “Good.” You licked your lips and opened your mouth as wide as possible as he stepped closer to you. “Just relax your jaw and your throat. And if you need me to stop, like hit my leg or something.” You nodded silently, your mouth still open. 

His hand stayed lightly on your throat as he slowly pushed his erect cock into your waiting mouth. This was definitely new, to say the least. Usually when you went down on Michael, you were in control. But as you wrapped your hands around the backs of his thighs while he started to pull out, you knew that wouldn't be the case this time. 

He began to rock his hips back and forth, slowly pushing his cock into your mouth and pulling it back out. You could tell he was taking his time, trying to make this last. He moved his hand from your throat the back of your head. His other hand joined soon after so that he was cradling your head in his strong hands. 

After a few moments he finally pushed in far enough that he hit your throat. Once again, you gagged slightly. You focused your attention on your breathing and keeping your throat relaxed. You were surprised to find that you might actually like this more than he did. The feeling of his hands in your hair as he held your head still. The sounds he made above you as he fucked your throat. Not to mention how nicely his cock filled your throat with every thrust of his hips. 

Michael's head fell back while his jaw slacked at the feeling of your throat around him. He'd been imagining this for months but even his wildest fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. A low, breathy groan fell from his open lips when he heard you gag around him. He pushed into you again and paused. He looked down and saw the clear outline of him in your throat. 

“Fuck, angel.” He moaned. His voice was deep, his accent slightly more pronounced in his aroused state. “You’re so pretty. So fuckin’ pretty with my cock in your mouth.”  
With your mouth full, you couldn’t exactly answer him. Couldn’t tell him that you loved him, loved the feeling of him deep in your throat. Instead, you just moaned, the sound causing vibrations around him. 

“Oh, God.” He whined, his hands tugging at your hair. Michael pulled out of your mouth almost entirely. You took the opportunity to try to catch your breath after having him buried in your throat for close to a minute. He saw you panting below him. “You good, angel?” He asked, his voice laced with worry that he may have hurt you. 

“Mmm.” You answered. Or, at least, tried to answer. He hadn’t pulled out all the way, so you more or less just hummed around his cock as it rested inside of your mouth. 

“You wanna keep going?”

Still unable to answer properly, you opted to let him know how much you were loving this with your actions. You silently wrapped your hands further around his thighs and pulled him closer you to, pushing him further into your mouth. Michael smirked above you as he allowed you to guide him. His hands tightened in your hair, pulling on the strands once more as you gagged again. 

“Okay, angel.” He said with a chuckle. “I get it.”

He pulled out of your mouth again, this time pushing back into you much quicker than he had been before. This was what you were hoping for. Once again, you focused on relaxing your throat as much as possible and breathing through your nose.

Your eyes started watering as he continued to rock his hips, his pace picking up just slightly. You tried to blink away the tears, but you knew that it was pointless. 

“Oh, fuck.” Michael groaned. “You take my cock so fucking well.” He thrusted his hips into your mouth a few more times before asking, “You like it when I fuck your throat, baby?” Through gritted teeth above you. 

You could barely even manage to make a noise. Michael had his pelvis pressed tightly to your face, filling your mouth and throat completely. You tried to moan but the sound was easily muffled. You felt Michael twitch inside of your throat as the vibrations of your moan sent a wave of pleasure through his body. 

Michael allowed himself one final thrust before pulling out of you entirely, much to your disappointment. He removed his hands from your hair quickly. One hand moved to your face, gently cradling your cheek while the other moved to his shaft. You smiled up at him, though his eyes were tightly shut and his head was once again thrown back as he pumped himself. After a few seconds you felt his warm cum hit your chest in erratic bursts. The low, guttural sounds falling from his open mouth as he came all over your chest made your grin widen as he finished. 

He rubbed his thumb along your cheek a few times before moving both hands to your shoulders and gently lifting you to sit up. “Two seconds, angel.” He whispered between panting breaths. He left the room, and you heard the bathroom sink next door running for a minute before being turned off. When he returned he had a washcloth in hand and a nervous look across his face. He walked over to you and began to clean you up. The washcloth was damp and warm as he dragged it across your skin delicately. Any time he got a little rough with you in bed, he always treated you as though you were made of glass when you were done. You smiled at him, one hand raising to rest on his hip as he finished wiping his mess from your chest. 

When he was satisfied that you were cleaned up, he walked over to your dresser across the room. He pulled out one of his old, worn sweatshirts before crouching to the ground to pull a pair of your pajama shorts from the bottom drawer. 

He walked back over to you and set the clothes on your lap. “Get dressed, angel.” He whispered to you before placing a soft kiss to your forehead. “I'll be back in a minute.” A tired smile came across your face as you watched him cross the room and walk through the door. 

Once he was gone, you cautiously brought a hand to your neck. As much as you had loved everything that happened, you couldn't ignore that you were in pain. Not bad pain, by any means. But it was definitely clear that your throat was not accustomed to being stretched like that. You wanted to cough, but did everything in your power to suppress the urge. 

You slowly stood from the bed and slipped into the soft material of the baby blue shorts that Michael had chosen for you. Picking up his sweatshirt from the bed, you smiled as you brought it to your face. You took a deep breath through your nose. It smelled distinctly and exactly like him. You'd always loved this sweatshirt, and he knew it. It had been a favorite of his for years before he even met you. It was soft, warm, and it felt like home. But he always wore it the day before he left for tour and left it with you while he was gone. Your smile grew as you pulled the fabric over your shoulders, wrapping your arms around yourself and snuggling into it. 

Michael returned a few minutes later with a bottled water and a bottle of ibuprofen. “Figured your throat might hurt.” He said, shaking the pill bottle lightly as he spoke. He'd put his black shorts back on, the material riding low on his hips as he walked over to you. He smiled when you turned to face him. “That looks so much better on you than it ever did on me.” He told you, kissing your cheek. 

“I'm glad you think so, because you're never getting it back.” You tried not to wince as you spoke, but he could see it anyway. 

He set the water and pills on the bedside table and pulled you into his arms. You wrapped your own hands around his back as he tightened his arms around your shoulders. 

“I love you, baby.” You whispered into his bare chest. 

“Love you, too.” He answered. “Now, get your cute ass in bed and let me take care of you.” 

You pulled away from the hug and quickly kissed him before doing as you were told. You slid beneath the comforter while Michael poured two pills into his hand and opened the water bottle. He handed them to you and took the water bottle back after you'd taken a few drinks, setting it back on the table before joining you in bed. 

He laid on his back and wrapped one arm around your shoulders as you snuggled into his chest. You placed one arm over his torso and he placed his free hand over your arm. 

“Did you like your present?” You asked with a smile. 

“Fucking loved it.” He answered. “You did so good, baby.” 

Your smile grew as you snuggled deeper into his side. “Good. I'm glad you liked it. Merry Christmas, Mikey.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.” He answered with a giggle as he kissed the top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll know that this has been a few months in the making, since the first week of October when my followers voted for me to write this. I hope you all liked it! Happy Holidays!


	3. Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum loves snow. You hate it. But he's determined to change your mind this year. Will he be able to?

“I hope it snows this week.” Calum sighed, squeezing your hand right after your pilot announced that you would be landing in Minneapolis shortly.

You looked over to him, completely ready to be annoyed by even the idea of snow. But then you saw his face. Saw how excited he was at the possibility of seeing snow. And you had to smile along with him. “I’m sure it will.” You told him. “Not very often it doesn’t snow in Minnesota in December.”

“Aren’t you excited?” He asked, nudging your shoulder with his.

“You know I don’t like snow, Calum.”

“But I still don’t understand it. It’s so beautiful to see snow falling. And we can make a snowman and have a snowball fight and drink hot chocolate. We can’t do those things in LA.”

The dreamy sigh that fell from his lips as he detailed the activities he had planned for you made your heart swell in your chest. You definitely were not a fan of snow, having grown up in a place where it snows heavily every year. You could never really appreciate it the way that someone like Calum -who had grown up somewhere that it never snows- could. You were looking forward to seeing all of your family, and snuggling with Calum while you watched enough Hallmark movies to make you sick. But snow? You were definitely not looking forward to the snow.

 

You landed at the airport and quickly found your mother and sister waiting for you among the crowd. Your mom excitedly waved you over to her with a grin across her face.

“Oh, Y/N!” She cried as soon as you were close enough for her to pull you into a tight hug. “I’m so happy you’re finally here!” You laughed along with her as she pulled away from the hug before turning her attention to Calum.

“And you, is it just me or do you get taller everytime I see you?” She asked him as she pulled his broad shoulders down to hug him.

Calum laughed as he wrapped one arm around her, the other holding both of your carry on bags. “It’s good to see you, too, ma’am.”

Your mom pulled away quickly and gave him a stern look. “How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Julie?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” He responded, his cheeks flushing a warm pink as he smiled down to you.

The two of you took turns exchanging silent hugs with your younger sister. She had just turned thirteen, so she was chock full of teenage angst and all but refusing to speak to anyone. You tried to ask her about school, but got nothing but single word answers, so you gave up and turned your attention back to your mom.

Your mom rolled her eyes and put a hand on your shoulder. “Let’s go get your bags so I can get the two of you home?” She said as she started leading your small group toward the baggage claim. “Dad should be home by now and he was very excited to make dinner for tonight. Said he had a new pasta recipe that you just had to try.” She finished, waving her hand flippantly. Your dad was a great cook, but he occasionally found wild recipes and would force your family to try them. You had to admit that there was a part of you that had actually missed your dad’s crazy dinners.

It was about a two and a half hour drive from the airport to the small town that you’d called home until you met Calum a few years ago. Your mother drove, making pleasant conversation with you and Calum. Your sister insisted on sitting in the front seat, even though she was on her cell phone the entire time and did not utter a single word. You found yourself snuggling deeper into Calum’s side as you rode along, more tired than you had realized.

You must have fallen asleep at some point, because all of the sudden you were being shaken awake by Calum. “Look, princess.” He whispered in your ear as you fluttered your eyes open. He nodded toward the window with a wide smile. You looked from him to the dark sky outside the car. It was snowing. Big, fat, fluffy snowflakes swirled around the other side of the glass in a sloppy, unsynchronized dance.

Your mom groaned from the front seat. “Your father swore this would hold off until tomorrow.” She said to whoever was listening. “Said he didn’t need to take the day off to come pick you up because it wasn’t going to snow.” You could hear the annoyance in her voice as you sat up, pulling away from Calum to stretch your arms in front of you.

“Dad owes you five bucks, now.” Your sister said with a shrug from the passenger seat.

“Oh, he’s going to owe me more than that.” She answered. “He knows how much I hate driving in snow at night.”

You leaned back into Calum’s chest after you stretched. You heard him giggling softly, his chest shaking under you as he draped his arm over your shoulders. “What’s so funny?" You asked, the corners of your own lips curling into a small smile.

“I just finally know where you get your hatred of snow from.” He answered, his own smile growing.

“Oh, she got it honest.” Your mom said from the front seat. “The only people who like snow are the people who don’t have to deal with it.”

Calum’s laugh grew louder, his eyes squeezing shut as his smile grew to cover his face. “Oh, my god.” He wheezed between laughs. “It’s like you two have a script or something.”

Your mom smiled at him in the rearview mirror. “No script, dear.” She told him sweetly. “It’s just true. You may very well be the only person in town this week who isn’t mad about the snow.”

“I’ve made it my mission to get your daughter loving the snow as much as I do by the time we leave.” He told her.

Your mom and sister exchanged a glance in the front seat before you heard your mom laughing. “Y/N?” She asked him. He nodded silently. “Well, good luck with that. She always hated it more than the rest of us.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Calum said, smiling down at you. “But I think I can do this.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes too high, Hood.” You told him with a sleepy smile.

He tightened his arm around you. “You just go back to sleep and let me enjoy my snow, ya grump.”

You snuggled into him, wrapping your arms around him as your eyes fell closed. You felt him kiss your hair just before the movement of the car and his steady heartbeat lulled you back to sleep.

 

The next time you woke up, you were in the garage of your childhood home.

“Y/N?” Your mother softly cooed from the front seat. “Honey, we’re home.” You fluttered your eyelids open slowly, the harsh light inside of the garage hitting your eyes painfully. Calum had fallen asleep, too, and was still sleeping peacefully next to you. A smile found its way to your lips as you watched him for a moment. You reached one hand up to shield his eyes from the lights before gently nudging his ribs with the hand that was still wrapped around him. He stirred slightly. Your smile grew when you saw his eyebrows furrow and his lips purse just slightly as he started to wake up. His eyes were still closed when he reached up and touched your hand that was covering them.

“The fuck…” He muttered, his voice was soft, barely a whisper as he started to fully wake up. He opened one eye and looked up to see your hand. A smile came over his beautifully sleepy face as he took your fingers in his hand and brought the back of your hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss to your hand. “Hi, baby.” He whispered, his voice husky and dripping with sleep.

“Hi.” You answered him. Everything in you wanted to pull him into you and kiss the sleep away from every inch of his face. But you knew that your mother was still in the front seat. Instead, you pulled away from his arms and started to open your door to get out.

“You two are so cute.” Your mother said dreamily. You turned back to see a slight red tint spreading like wildfire over Calum’s cheeks.

Calum opened his own door and stepped out into the garage. He stretched his long arms high above his head, revealing a strip of his smooth back and the band of his Calvin Klein boxers. A groan fell from his lips as he dropped his arms to his sides. You tore your eyes away from his as he closed his door and walked to the trunk of the car to grab your bags.

Calum grabbed the two biggest bags out of the trunk while you and your mother gathered up what was left. Your mother lead you into the house, Calum bringing up the rear and nudging the door closed with his elbow behind him.

“You two can run those upstairs and I’ll help dad finish dinner.” Your mother said as she handed you the bag in her hand.

You lead Calum upstairs to your childhood bedroom. He set your bags down in front of the closet while you set the ones in your hand on the bed. He moved across the room quickly and pulled you into his arms.

Your eyes fell closed as you laid your head against his chest. “‘M still sleepy.”

He rubbed one hand up and down your back. “You just slept for like two hours, princess.”

“I know, but I’m still sleepy.”

He laughed and tightened his arms around you. “Let’s go eat dinner and then we can sleep, yeah?”

“Fine.” You sighed as you pulled away from him. “Have I ever told you that I love you?”

“You have.”

“Good. Because I do.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled as he placed a kiss to your forehead.

 

You and Calum joined your family in the kitchen before sitting down to dinner. Your parents both loved Calum and asked him plenty of questions about the band and their latest album. You knew that he was trying to be modest when he shyly detailed his latest tour. You actually laughed out loud when he shrugged his shoulders and answered, “I don’t know, a few thousand, I guess.” After your sister asked what the biggest crowd he’d ever played to was. 

 

The two of you excused yourselves to bed quickly after dinner. After you were both showered and dressed for bed, you laid down with Calum, tucking yourself under his arm with your head on his chest.

“You ready for tomorrow?” He asked quietly, his fingertips drawing lazy circles on your shoulder.

“What's tomorrow?”

“I'm gonna make you love snow, remember?”

“Oh, right.” You answered with a roll of your eyes. “You really think you can make me not hate something I've hated since I was a little girl?”

“Yes, I do. You just have to see it from a different perspective.”

“Is there a perspective where it isn't cold and wet?”

Calum sighed and kissed your forehead. “I guess you'll have to wait and see, my love.”

You smiled into his chest. “I love you, even though you're crazy.”

“I think you love me _because_ I'm crazy.”

You smiled again as you rolled over, facing away from Calum. He wrapped his arm around your waist and settled his body behind yours. “You might be right.” You told him with a yawn. “Goodnight, crazy man. Love you.”

Calum placed a kiss to the back of your neck before whispering, “Love you too, princess. Night.”

You woke up slowly, blinking your eyes a few times as you registered where you were. The room was dark, and you felt a chill run down your body. You reached behind you, looking for Calum so you could snuggle closer to him, but you found the bed empty. Sitting up in bed, you took a confused look around your childhood bedroom. Calum was awake, standing in front of the window and looking down at the street.

You stood from the bed and made your way over to him. He turned and smiled at you when he heard your footsteps behind him. He put one arm out and you immediately wrapped your own arms around him as you took your place next to him.

“Did I wake you?” He asked, his hand rubbing up and down your arm.

“No, baby.” You answered. “Why are you up and not in bed keeping me warm?”

He smiled down at you as he answered. “I just woke up and wanted to see if it was still snowing.”

You looked back out the window. It had stopped snowing at some point, but not before dumping a few inches of fluffy flakes all over the ground. When you looked down, all you saw was shoveling, salting the sidewalks, possibly slipping on ice, and being miserable in the cold. But as you looked up at Calum and the content smile that he had on his face, you knew that he was seeing it differently. You didn’t know how exactly someone could see snow as magically as he did, but you weren’t about to ruin his moment.  
The two of you were silent for a few moments, just holding each other and looking down on the snow covered street. When a snow plow started making its way down your street, you felt Calum remove his arm from around your shoulder.

“Let’s get back to sleep.” He said as he started to walk towards the bed.

“Okay,” You said as you followed him. “But only if I’m allowed to snuggle you and steal your warmth because I’m freezing.”

You heard Calum giggle as he made an unexpected turn away from the bed and headed toward the closet. He crouched down in front of his suitcase and began to rummage through it. When he found what he was looking for, he stood back up straight and turned back to you. You had already made yourself comfortable in bed but you sat back up immediately when Calum tossed his green hoodie onto you.

“There.” He said with a smile as he laid down next to you. “All of my warmth.”

You kissed his cheek before slipping the hoodie over your shoulders. You laid back down and shimmied your body closer to his under the covers. He wrapped his arm tightly around your waist and began to hum a simple melody in your ear, his long fingers rubbing gentle patterns into your arm as you drifted back to sleep.

 

You woke up to the sounds of metal scraping against concrete. It had been a few hours since you and Calum had fallen back asleep after your late night snow watching session and some sunlight was now streaking in through the partially opened curtains on your window. You listened hard, trying to figure out what had woken you up. It was a few moments before you realized that somebody was outside shoveling their sidewalk. Calum was still sleeping behind you, his arm lazily draped over you as he snored. Smiling to yourself, you carefully lifted his arm and slipped out from beneath it.

Putting your hands into the kangaroo pocket of Calum’s hoodie, you walked down the stairs. The smell of fresh coffee hit you as soon as you reached the bottom step and pulled you to the kitchen. Your mom was sitting at the table, a book open in front of her and a coffee mug in hand. She looked up at you with a wide grin as you entered the kitchen.

“Good morning.” She said cheerily as you walked to the counter and pulled a coffee mug from the cabinet. You turned around and smiled at her as you began to pour yourself a cup of coffee. Once your cup was full you added a little bit of sugar and a splash of milk before taking it to the table, wrapping both hands around the warm ceramic as you took a seat across from your mom.

“What’s on the books for your day?” You asked her before taking a cautious sip of your hot coffee.

“Nothing too spectacular.” She answered with a sigh. She closed her book and brought her own mug to her lips. “I have some shopping to finish up with your aunt, and I have to finish wrapping some gifts still. What about you guys?”

You raised your eyebrows and set your mug on the table in front of you. “Calum is still convinced that he’s going to make me like the snow.” You told her with a laugh. “He’s crazy, but-”

“But you love him, right?” You jumped in your seat slightly when you heard Calum’s sleepy morning voice behind you.

You turned to see Calum walking into the kitchen. His curls were disheveled as he stepped up behind you. He put one hand on your shoulder as he leaned over you and kissed your hair.

“I do love him.” You answered him with a smile. “Coffee’s fresh, by the way.” You told him, nodding to the coffee pot on the counter.

He shuffled to the counter and pulled a mug from the cupboard, much the same as you had. He poured himself a cup - black - and walked back to the table. He pulled out the seat next to you and sat down with a huff. Placing a hand on your thigh under the table and closing his eyes, he took a long sip from his mug. Setting the mug down in front of him, he sighed contentedly and opened his eyes.

“Morning, ladies.” He said, giving your thigh a slight squeeze under the table.

“Good morning.” Your mother replied as she picked up her own coffee. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He answered with a smile.

“Good! You two finish up, I’m going to go get ready.” She drained her coffee mug and stood from her seat. “Be sure to turn the coffee pot off when you’re done.” She told you as she set her mug inside the sink.

You nodded in response and offered a small wave as she walked out of the room. You turned your attention to Calum, whose hand was still firmly on your thigh while the other was wrapped around his coffee mug.

“How long do I get to stay warm before you drag me outside?”

“As long as you like, baby. We have a whole week for me to bring you to the dark side.”

You groaned and took another drink of your coffee. “Might as well get it over with, then. Let me finish my coffee and we can head out in like an hour?”

“Perfect.” He answered, leaning over to kiss your cheek lightly.

 

You and Calum finished your coffee and showered up before heading out for the day. Knowing how unforgiving the cold can be, you layered up on your outfit. Jeans over leggings, two pairs of socks, the thickest sweater you owned, and your winter coat topped off your cozy look.

“Are you expecting a blizzard?” Calum asked with a chuckle as you wrapped your scarf around your neck.

“Ya never know.” You answered with a shrug. You took a moment to finally look a what he had chosen for your day. Black boots and jeans, the same green hoodie that you’d slept in last night, his leather jacket, and a simple grey beanie. “You’re going to freeze to death.” You told him simply as you slipped your own beanie over your hair.

You grabbed your mother’s car keys from a hook next to the door and started her car, giving it plenty of time to get warm. After starting the car, you ran back inside and shivered as you shut the door behind you.

“You good?” Calum asked, his eyebrows raising as he watched you.

“No, it’s cold and my jerk boyfriend is making me go outside.” You answered. You stepped closer to him and placed your hands on his waist. “If he weren’t so damn cute, I might be mad at him.”

Calum placed his hands on your shoulders. You could barely feel the weight of his hands under your thick sweater and coat, but it was comforting nonetheless. “I’m sure he’s very glad that you’re being a good sport about this.” He told you, leaning forward and kissing your cheek. As his lips left your cheek they traveled up to your ear and he whispered, “And he thinks you’re cute, too.”

You talked your sister into taking pictures of you and Calum. It took some convincing to get her to go outside to take them, but with the promise of leaving her alone for the rest of your trip, she agreed. She followed you and Calum outside, taking his phone from him and snapping off a few photos, a bored expression on her face the entire time.

“Are we done here?” She asked.

“Ya know, someday you’re going to have a boyfriend and you’re going to want me to take cute pictures of you and I’m going to act just like this.” You told her.

She rolled her eyes and held the phone back up, taking a few more pictures. Calum had his arm over your shoulders, and you had one wrapped around his waist. You both wore wide smiles across your faces and a rosy tint to your cheeks from the cold. You turned toward Calum and put your free hand on his cheek, pulling him down to kiss you. You felt him smile into the kiss when your sister made a disgusted sound and informed you that she was done. Calum removed his arm from your shoulders and stepped toward your sister, thanking her as he took his phone back.

 

A few minutes later, you and Calum were in your mother’s car, ready for whatever he had planned. He had insisted on driving, even though he had no idea where anything was. But you let him. You were completely content to sit in the passenger seat and warm your hands by pressing them to the vents on the dashboard.

You noticed that Calum was driving out of town. “Where are we even going?”

“Just keep your hands warm and let me drive.”

“Fine, but don’t ask me for directions when you get us lost.” You told him.

“Does GPS not work in Minnesota?” He asked you. He had that cocky tone in his voice that drove you crazy.

“Focus on the road, smart ass.”

He laughed while you pulled your sleeves over your hands and shoved them into your pockets. “Yes, ma’am.” He said, reaching over to you. He pulled your hand from your pocket and laced his fingers with yours, resting your hands on the center console.

 

After a bit more driving, and more than one epic Disney song duet, Calum was pulling into the parking lot of a small outdoor shopping center. He smiled at you as he put the car in park. “Ready?”

“It’s so cold.”

“We can get you some hot chocolate to warm you up.”

With a sigh and fair dose of reluctance, you finally opened your door and slipped out of your seat. Calum walked around the front of the car and immediately took your hand in his again.

“So, what’s the plan?” You asked him as you walked towards the shops. “How is shopping going to make me like snow?”

“I figured, if it snows while we’re doing something you like, it will trick you.” He answered with a giggle.

“I don’t even like shopping that much.”

“True, but you do like shopping for other people. And that’s what we’re doing.” He told you as he lead you to the front door of a sporting goods store. “We still have holiday shopping to do for your family.”

“Sneaky, sneaky.” You said as you walked through the door.

 

You and Calum continued to shop, walking hand in hand to the various shops until you had too many bags to carry in one hand. Much to Calum’s delight, it did start snowing while you were there. He was standing behind you as you looked at customizable ornaments at a kiosk. “Baby,” He said, hitting your thigh gently a few times with the back of his hand to pull your attention away from the vendor. “Baby, look. It’s snowing.”

You turned to face him. He was standing there, his arms at his sides and his face looking up to the sky. The grin that decorated his face when he saw the first few flakes hit the ground was bright enough that you were pretty sure it could power the sun. You all but forgot that you were supposed to be annoyed by the snow as you watched him. He was so happy. You took your phone out of your pocket and snapped a quick picture of him. You knew that you had to document this, if only so you could see that smile over and over again.

 

As you were finishing up your shopping, you decided that it was definitely time for the hot chocolate that Calum had promised you. You lead him to a small coffee shop near the middle of the shopping center. The smells of fresh coffee and various baked goods enveloped you and invited you in as soon as you opened the door. Calum took the bags in your hands and found a table near the windows while you ordered hot chocolates for both of you. You took your drinks to the table that Calum had claimed, setting his in front of him before taking your seat across from him.

“So, how are we feeling about snow?” He asked as he picked up the paper cup you’d given him.

You looked out the window next to you, watching the snow fall as you sipped your own drink. You watched as it fell to the ground, landing softly in an even layer over the sidewalks. You had to admit that maybe it wasn’t as bad as you thought it was. Something about sitting in a small coffee shop with Calum, knowing that he was happy, made you happy. There was a part of you that was starting to understand what he had meant when he said you needed a new perspective.

You turned to look at him, his grin wide as he looked back at you. You reached across the table and took his hand in yours. “I think I might not hate it anymore.” You told him. His face lit up. “I don’t love it. But I don’t hate it.”

“It’s a start, I’ll take it.” He told you, giving your hand a light squeeze.

“But you said I would love it as much as you did.” You reminded him. “I don’t love it that much.”

Calum furrowed his brows and put his free hand to his chest. “You really think this is all I have up my sleeve?” He asked, sounding almost offended. “Oh, baby. You should know better than that by now.” He winked as he picked up his cup again and took a long drink.

“Oh, really?” You asked. “So what else are we going to do?”

“That’s a surprise, my love.”

“You and your damn surprises.”

“Oh, you love them and you know it.”

You pulled your hand from his and wrapped both of your hands around your cup in an attempt to warm them. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Calum drove you home, being extra careful on the fresh snow as he drove. When you arrived home, you took all of your purchases up to your bedroom and set them next to your suitcases.

“I need a nap.” You told Calum as he walked through the door behind you. He agreed happily. Both of you quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, and you took back his green hoodie, before sliding into bed together.

“Sleep tight, princess.” He whispered into your ear as soon as you were comfortable. “We’ve got a big night ahead of us when we wake up.”

“Oh, dear god.” You whined. “What are you going to make me do?”

“Shhhhh, don’t worry about it. Just go to sleep and you’ll see later.”

You wanted to keep questioning him. You wanted to roll over in his arms and press kisses to his cheeks and bat your eyelashes at him until he gave in and told you what he had planned. But more than any of that, you wanted to sleep. So, you just sighed and let your eyes fall closed as you listened to Calum’s even breathing behind you.

 

You woke up about an hour later to the sounds of Calum’s snores. His face was buried in your hair at the back of your neck, his chin tucked into the hood of his sweatshirt that you wore. You rolled over and began to run your hands through his thick hair. He stirred slightly before waking up. He blinked a few times before smiling at you and closing his eyes again and nuzzling his head deeper into his pillow.

“Did you have a good nap?” You asked quietly once you were sure he was awake.

“I was until you woke me up.” He answered with a smile, his eyes still closed.

“If we don’t get up now, we won’t sleep tonight.” He finally opened his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. “Oh, don’t be gross. This is my parents house.”

“I didn’t say anything!"

“Your face did. Ya little perv.” You giggled as you kissed him quickly before rolling away from him. You heard him sit up behind you as you threw your legs over the edge of the bed, stretching your arms as high as you could reach before standing up.

“Oh, it’s getting dark.” He said excitedly. “Get dressed, we have places to go.”

“But I’m so comfy in this.” You told him, wrapping your arms around yourself, hugging Calum’s hoodie closer to your chest.

“Then wear your pajamas. We won’t be getting out of the car anyway.”

“Where are you taking me that we don’t have to get out the car? McDonald’s?”

Calum laughed as he pulled the blanket up and stood from the bed. “That wasn’t part of the plan, but we can get ya some nuggets on the way if ya want.”

You walked downstairs and slipped your coat on over Calum’s hoodie. Your parents were sitting in the living room, watching TV. “Where are you guys headed?” Your dad asked when he saw you.

“I don’t know.” You answered him. “I think he might be taking me to the woods to murder me because he said I can wear pajamas.”

“Just don’t get any blood inside the car. That’s how they pin it on ya.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir.” Calum told him, nodding his head.

“And drive safe, please.” Your mom said, a worried tone in her voice. “It’s supposed to snow again.”

You both said that you’d be careful before saying goodbye to your parents and making your way to your mother’s car again. Calum once again insisted on driving, claiming that he needed to uphold the surprise for as long as possible. You drove to the other side of town to a part that your dad always called The Rich And Famous District due to the steep price tags of the homes there. Calum had a concentrated look on his face as he scanned the street names, making a few wrong turns before what he was looking for finally came into view.

All of the houses in this neighborhood were beautifully decorated for the holiday season with plenty of lights and other such displays across their yards. But the house you were driving toward was done up far more than the rest. It was a large two story house at the end of a cul-de-sac with more lights than you thought would be possible to fit onto a single building. Calum parked the car on the street a few houses down while you looked at the house. All of the lights were flashing in what you thought was a random pattern until you noticed Calum playing with the radio. He tuned it to the station he was looking for and turned the volume up. Whoever had set up this extravagant light display had also synchronized them to a local radio station that was playing Christmas music.

“What do you think?” Calum asked quietly.

You turned to face him with a smile. “This is incredible.” You told him.

He lifted the center console of the car and you slid closer to him, settling into his side as you continued to watch the lights. He reached behind you into the back seat and pulled out a small blanket, draping it over you. You pulled it up to your chin and snuggled it to your chest. Calum placed his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. It started to snow just as the radio started playing White Christmas and you couldn’t stop the grin that quickly came across your face.

“Okay.” You sighed. “I think I like snow now.”

“Really?” He asked happily.

“Really.” You answered. “This is beautiful, Calum.”

“I told you it was.”

“How did you know about this, anyway? I used to live here and I had no idea this even existed.”

“Your mom told me.”

“When did you talk to my mom?”

“Last night after we went back to bed. I couldn’t fall asleep, so I went down to the kitchen so I wouldn’t wake you up again. Your mom came in while I was scrolling on my phone looking for things to do around here.” He laughed. “Apparently, your dad took her driving around to see Christmas lights when they first started dating and she loved it. She said that was the moment she knew that she loved your dad.”

You felt tears prick at the backs of your eyes as you listened to him. You loved how much he cared about your family, and how much they cared about him. Having all of the most important people in your life so close made you so happy. You sniffled a few times before you were able to speak up again.

“Thank you, baby.” You said quietly. “I love this. And I love you.”

“Love you, too.” He answered before placing a kiss to your hair.

 

You sat with Calum watching the lights for a few more songs. You sat up and pulled away from him, pulling the blanket into your lap while he put the center console back down to where it had been. You continued to watch them from your own seat for a few moments when you heard the noise of his phone snapping a photo.

“One for the road.” He said with a wink as he put his phone back into the pocket of his jacket before pulling away from the curb and driving back to your parents house. 

 

When you walked in the door your mother was standing in the kitchen making dinner. She turned to look at you as you walked in behind her, a knowing smirk on her face. “So, how was it?” She asked, setting down the knife she’d been holding.

“Amazing.” You answered with a sigh.

“I knew it would be.” She told you with a smile. “There’s nothing to make you appreciate the snow quite like watching it fall around some Christmas lights, huh?”

“There really isn’t.” You agreed.

“Thank you for the idea, ma’am.” Calum commented from where he stood behind you.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad it worked out instead of her making you drive her home. I swear I almost left your father that night he had me out in the cold to look at some lights.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” You laughed.

“So am I.” Calum agreed, wrapping one arm around your lower back.

 

You helped your mother finish dinner while Calum sat in the living room with your father. You would occasionally hear a comment from the one of them about whatever show they were watching until you called everyone in for dinner. You tried to contain the smile on your face as you looked around the table, seeing your family and your boyfriend laughing and talking over a dinner that you’d help to make.

As you were getting ready for bed that night, you decided to check instagram for the first time that day. The first post that showed up was one that Calum had posted a few hours prior. The caption read _“Might make a snow bunny out of her yet.”_

You smiled to yourself as you scrolled through the photos. The first two were pictures that you’d make your sister take earlier, one of the two you smiling at the camera and the one of you kissing. There was also a picture you didn’t know he’d taken of you while you were shopping, one of you at the coffee shop, looking down at your hot chocolate with a smile on your face, and a selfie that Calum had taken in the car after you’d finished shopping. But the last one was your favorite. It was the picture that Calum had taken of you looking at the Christmas lights. It was clear to see that you were genuinely happy in the photo. You never thought that a picture of you looking happy while it was snowing would ever exist, but Calum had made that happen.

You scrolled down and read through some of the comments. Most of them were the usual ones, letting you know how cute you were and how much the fans loved the photos. But one that stuck out to you was from Ashton.

_Look at my beautiful best friends!! What happened to @yourinstaname hating snow?_

You smiled to yourself as you typed out your reply.

_@ashtonirwin I did hate the snow. But something that makes Calum that happy can’t be all bad, right?_

When Calum slid under the covers beside you, you immediately pulled him into you and kissed his lips with everything in you.

“What was that for?” He asked after you broke the kiss.

“I just love you a lot. And I’m glad that the universe saw fit for you to be my person.”

“I could not agree more, princess.” He whispered before bringing his lips to meet yours once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! This was so much fun to write, since I definitely hate snow. But I saw a video of Calum looking at snow like he was completely in love and I just had to write about it. Thanks so much for reading!!


	4. Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton knows that you're missing home around the holidays. So he decides to make it a little easier for you.

“Great show, baby!” You called out to Ashton, excitedly putting your arms out for him as he walked off stage. His shirt and hair were soaked with sweat, but you couldn't have cared less as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “You were amazing out there.” You said into his chest as he hugged you.

Ashton brought one hand to the back of your head as he kissed your hair. “Thank you, darling. You know I always do better when you're in the crowd."

You smiled up to him, feeling your cheeks go warm. “You always do wonderfully, whether I'm there or not.” You told him before kissing his smiling lips. “Now, let's get to the hotel. I'm ready to cuddle you and watch Christmas movies until my eyeballs fall out.”

Ashton giggled as he removed one arm from your shoulders, the other hanging loosely around your neck. He started to lead you away from the bustling backstage area back to the dressing room. You were surprised to find it completely empty, save for some furniture and the band’s wardrobes lined up along one wall.

“They sure left in a hurry.” You commented as Ashton closed the door behind you.

He picked up his cellphone from a table and opened it. He read something on the screen, his brows furrowing as he read. He had an annoyed look on his face as he put his phone back to sleep and set it on the table. “I'm gonna take a shower and we can head out.”

“Something wrong with the shower at the hotel?” You asked him.

“No,” He answered, drawing out the single syllable dramatically. “But it's all the way across town and I don't wanna marinate in my own stank all the way there.”

“You don't even smell that bad.”

“Well, thank you, but I'm still gonna shower.” He said with a laugh as he took a few steps towards you. “I'll be super fast.” He told you, putting his hands on your hips. He leaned forward and kissed you again. The way his lips melted into yours had you hoping that he was telling the truth about his shower being quick.

“Fine.” You told him as you pulled away from the kiss. “But hurry up. I've got the first two Home Alone movies waiting at the hotel with our names on them.”

“Five minutes and we can roll, baby.” He said, placing a kiss to your forehead. He took a step back from you and turned towards the shower. When he reached the door to the shower he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his shoulders, throwing it onto a couch near where the rest of the bands wardrobe was lined up. “Five minutes.” He repeated as he unbuckled his belt and started to push his black jeans down his thighs before disappearing behind the door.

 

As promised, within a few minutes Ashton emerged from the shower. You were sitting on the couch scrolling through your phone when you heard the door open. A cloud of steam followed him through the door as he ran a towel over his damp curls. His black sweats were hung low on his hips as he reached for a clean t-shirt.

“Ready, darling?” He asked you, slipping the simple red fabric over his head.

You smiled up at him as he put a hand out to help you up. Taking his hand, you allowed him to pull you up to stand in front of him. “Born ready, baby.” You answered, placing your hands on his waist and a soft kiss to his lips.

Ashton took one of your hands and linked his fingers with yours. “Then away we go.” He told with a smile as he started to lead you out of the dressing room and down the hall.

 

When you arrived at the hotel, Ashton lead you through the lobby quickly. He had told you in the car that he was hoping the other three guys arriving before you would have made whatever crowd would have gathered at the hotel diminish. You were pleasantly surprised to find that you were able to make it through the hotel with only one person stopping Ashton to ask for a photo. You had no problem taking her phone and snapping off a few photos of them, smiling to her as she thanked you when she took her phone back.

“Sorry about that.” Ashton sighed as he took your hand and began to walk toward the elevators.

“Oh, stop that.” You told him, mocking a stern tone. “You know I love seeing their faces when they meet you guys. As long as they’re nice about it, anyway.”

He smiled at you and pressed the elevator button. “How’d I manage to find the most amazing person in the world to fall in love with?”

You returned his smile and shrugged your shoulders. “Just lucky, I guess.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened in front of you as he began to giggle. You could spend the rest of your life listening to Ashton laugh. It was easily your favorite sound in the world. And knowing that you had the ability to elicit such a beautiful sound from such a beautiful boy made your heart flutter in your chest as you stepped into the elevator next to him.

Ashton hit the button for your floor and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Oh, I’m definitely lucky, darling.” He whispered as he removed his lips from your cheek. You felt a blush crawl across your cheeks at his words.

You heard Ashton’s phone sound off from his pocket as the elevator was reaching your floor. He pulled his phone out and read the message on the screen. “I have to stop at Mike’s room real quick.” He told you as he replaced his phone into his pocket.

“But… Kevin…” You whined, putting on your best fake pout as you leaned into his arm.

“I know, baby,” He answered with another smile. “I promise you and I and Kevin will all be together soon enough.” 

 

You reached the door to Michael’s room, two doors down from the room that you and Ashton would be sharing for the evening. He knocked on the door and gave your hand a slight squeeze as you waited for Michael to answer. Just before the door opened, Ashton let go of your hand and moved both of his to cover your eyes.

“Ash…” You said, confused as you reached up to move his hands.

“Shh…” He whispered into your ear as he walked behind you. “Just take a few steps forward and trust me.”

“I know I’ve joked about trading you in for Mikey, but baby I promise they were just jokes.” You laughed. You heard Ashton laugh in your ear, which made your smile grow. Just as you were about to speak again, you heard Michael laugh along with Ashton. What you weren’t expecting was the unidentified other laughs that followed his. You immediately reached up and pulled his hands from your eyes quickly.

You were met by a room full of your friends. The band and their partners, a few of your favorite crew members, and even your best friend from home.

“Merry Christmas, darling.” Ashton whispered into your ear as he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. You felt tears prick at the backs of your eyes as you looked around the room.

There was a small Christmas tree set up on a table in the corner, complete with ornaments and lights. Gifts wrapped in brightly colored paper were piled beneath it. You noticed a wreath hung on the door and a carton of eggnog on the counter. After the initial shock wore off, you heard Dean Martin singing “Silver Bells” from a small speaker that was set up next to the tree.

You turned in Ashton’s arms and placed your hands on his chest. He was sporting a wide grin, his dimples popping onto his cheeks as he showed his perfect teeth. A small laugh fell from his lips when he noticed the unshed tears that lined your lower lashes.

“Ashton…” You started. You weren’t really sure what to say, but you had to say something. “I don’t… What is this?” You finally asked.

“I know you said it was okay, but I felt bad that we couldn’t be home for Christmas.” He answered. You started to speak up to tell him that you really didn’t mind. You needed him to know that as long as you were together, it didn’t matter. Ashton cut you off before you could even start. “I know, I know.” He said with a laugh. “You said it was fine, but I still felt bad and wanted to do something. So I brought Christmas on tour with us.”

A single tear slipped down your cheek as he finished. You moved your hands to wrap around him. He tightened his own arms around your waist and settled his chin onto your shoulder once more. He placed a soft kiss to your neck and you felt his lips turn up into a smile against your skin.

“Do you like it?” He asked, his voice a barely audible whisper.

You pulled away from the hug to look into his eyes. “I love it.” You whispered back to him. “I love you.”

Luke appeared behind you, his tall frame towering over you as he held a bundle of fake mistletoe over your heads. You smiled up at him, matching the broad smile radiating from his own face. He winked at you quickly as Ashton pulled you into him. His kiss was soft. It was tender, and sweet in a way that your kisses all too often lacked.

Calum coughed across the room, forcing you to pull away from the kiss to look at him. “You know that we’re all still here, yeah?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah!” You said, removing your arms from around Ashton and putting them up defensively. “Sorry, everyone. Didn’t mean to ruin the party.”

A few people laughed as they all started to make conversations around the room. You walked around, greeting everyone with a hug and smile. The guys were extra excited, all of them claiming to have been to one to set the entire thing up all by himself. You saved your best friend from home, Adam, for last.

You couldn’t stop the excited squeal that escaped between your teeth as you ran up to him and wrapped him the biggest hug you could muster. “I missed you so much.” You said into his ear as he returned the hug equally as tight.

“I missed you, too!” He answered. “Well, Jake and I both missed you, but I missed you most.” He told you as he pulled away from the hug, leaving his hands on your shoulders for a moment.

“Where is he, by the way?”

“Home. Couldn’t get the time off work.”

“No! He’s my favorite!” You told him, stamping your foot and putting on a convincing fake pout. Ever since Adam had started dating Jake, the two of you had made it an unofficial mission to pick on Adam relentlessly.

“You know that I’m the best thing that ever happened to you.” He said with a roll of his eyes. You turned away from him slightly and looked over to where Ashton and Calum were having an animated conversation on the other side of the room.

“I’ll give you second best.” You told him, not breaking your gaze on your boyfriend.

He put his around around the back of your shoulders and leaned his head onto your shoulders with a dream sigh. “You're a lucky one, ya know.” He told you.

“Yeah,” You answered. “I know.”

“I mean, he put this all together in like three days. Paid for my flight and everything because he knew you missed home.” He told you, giving your shoulder a light squeeze. “He's definitely a keeper, Y/N.” You smiled at him, silently agreeing.

After introducing Adam to a few other people, you made your way over the counter and poured yourself a cup of eggnog. You felt a pair of hands fall to your waist as you replaced the cap on the carton. You looked down to see Ashton's long fingers wrapping around you. “Hi, baby.” You said with a smile. He reached one hand up and took your cup from the counter, bringing it to his lips as you turned around to face him.

He took a drink from your cup as you put your hands around his neck. The eggnog stuck to his lip when pulled it away from his mouth. You quickly leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Sliding your tongue lightly over his top lip, you made quick work of cleaning the mess. He reached behind you to set the cup back on the counter. He placed his hand on your lower back, his other hand following quickly and pulling your hips into his.

You broke the kiss, but left your lips next to his, almost touching but not quite. You felt him smile, his lips brushing yours as they turned up. You looked up at his eyes, which were an extra bright green tonight. “Having fun, darling?” He asked quietly, his fingers dipping below the hem of your t-shirt.

“I am.” You answered.

“Good.” He told you before placing a soft kiss to your lips. “Luke wants to do gifts now.”

Your eyes went wide and you immediately pictured the pile of wrapped gifts sitting under your tree with the boys names written on them. “We didn’t bring their gifts, Ash.”

He giggled and ran his hands from behind your back to land on your hips. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not if they have gifts for us.” You told him with a shy laugh.

“I had Feldy mail them.” He told you, removing one of his hands from your back to point at the tree.

You looked away from him, over to the tree on the other side of the room. Sure enough, that same pile of gifts was now beneath it. You scanned the pile, going through your mental checklist to make sure that all of them were accounted for before you returned your attention to him.

“What about Adam’s?” You asked him.

He nodded proudly. “Jake’s, too.”

“You really thought of everything, huh?”

“I tried. I actually did forget the mistletoe.” He confessed. “Crystal had to make an emergency Target run earlier to get it.”

“She told me she needed mascara!” You told him, shocked as you looked away from him again to find Crystal. She was standing with Michael, talking to one of the crew members with a smile on her face.

“Sorry, darling. We had to be a little sneaky to pull this all off.”

“I’ll forgive you.” You told him with a smile. “But just because this is so great and I love you so much.”

He returned your smile and tightened his arms around your waist, pulling you into a tight hug. “I love you so much.” He whispered in your ear.

You pulled away from the hug and out of Ashton’s arms, quickly taking his hand in yours as you started to walk toward the tree. Luke was standing next to it as he tried to gather the rest of the party around it to open their gifts. Once everyone was seated around it, he cleared his throat before loudly announcing, “I am Santa Luke, so I get to decide who has been nice enough for presents.”

The group groaned in unison as he picked up the first two gifts. “Michael and Sierra.” He announced, looking at both of them in turn. He walked to Sierra and set her gift in her lap, placing a quick kiss to her hair. When he walked to Michael, he puckered his lips dramatically, considering his status as naughty or nice. After spending way too long deliberating it, Michael reached up and easily plucked the gift from Luke’s hand.

“Hey!” Luke called, trying to take it back from him.

“Don’t be an ass, mate.” Michael replied, laughing as he tore into the colored paper. It was the gift that you and Ashton had gotten him. He grinned from ear to ear as he pulled out the blanket. It was custom made, a photo of him with Crystal and their dogs. Ashton had taken the photo not long before one of their dogs had passed away earlier in the year. Crystal stood from her seat next to Michael, walking over to you and wrapping you in a tight hug before doing the same to Ashton.

She quietly thanked both of you before turning around walking back over to Michael. He smiled up to you and put a hand over his chest. “This is great, guys.” He said, his voice soft. “Thank you.”

“Okay, everyone.” Ashton started. “Nobody else’s is that good, so can we maybe just hand them out like normal people?” He asked Luke, shooting him a pointed look.

“That isn’t how Santa Luke operates, young man.”

“I’m older than you!” Ashton called out, laughing as he threw a hand up in Luke’s direction.

“Fine.” Luke sighed dramatically as he turned to pick up another gift. He read the tag and tossed it to one of the crew members that was standing near you and Ashton. Ashton fixed him with another stern look and Luke shot back a cheeky grin.

“He’s an actual child.” Ashton muttered to you under his breath. You just wrapped your arm around his waist and leaned your head into his shoulder with a small sigh.

Luke continued to hand out gifts to the rest of the party, eventually dropping the small attitude he’d gotten with Ashton earlier. You loved watching all of your friends sitting together in one room, laughing and opening gifts from each other. You and Ashton opened your gifts from Adam and the band, but you noticed that your gift to him was missing.

“Yeah, I uh… I figured we could do ours in private.” He told you after you’d asked him about them.

“What did you get me?” You asked him, wiggling your eyebrows at him.

“A Christmas present.” He answered with smile and mocking tone to his voice.

“A sexy Christmas present?”

“I guess anything is sexy if you try real hard and believe in yourself.” He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

 

The rest of party was just as wonderful. At some point, Calum took over as DJ and the first song to be played was Christmas In Hollis. A personal favorite of every single member of the band. Each of them took turns trying to outdo the others while rapping along. You clapped along with the song, throwing your head back in laughter when Luke started to bounce his shoulders while he did a horrible D.M.C. impression. The group took turns calling out songs and Calum happily obliged. Somehow your party went from Christmas music, to early 90’s hip-hop, to some hard 2007 emo, and back to Christmas within an hour. You looked at the time, noticing that it was well after 1 a.m.

“Baby,” You whispered to Ashton. He had a wide grin across his face as he watched Michael belt out All I Want For Christmas Is You, using the fancy curling wand someone had given Sierra as a microphone. He turned his attention to you, placing on hand on the small of your back as he looked at you. “It’s getting late.” You told him.

“You wanna go to our room?”

You averted your eyes to the carpet. You knew that he was having fun, but you were tired. “Yeah, but you can stay. I just need the key.”

“Don’t be silly.” He said with a smile, bringing his free hand to wrap around you and linking his fingers behind your back. “I can’t exactly give you your gift if I’m here. And I don’t trust you not to peek.” He said with a wink.

“Oh, please.” You scoffed. “If anyone would peek, it’s you.”

“I would never.” He said, feigning offense before kissing your forehead. “Let’s say our goodbyes and we can get out of here, yeah?”

You agreed and followed him as he made his way around the room. You said your goodbyes to everyone, giving them all a hug and thanking them for the gifts they had given you and Ashton. When you reached Adam, he was sitting with Tracy, one of the crew members. A smile found its way to your face when you saw him toss his head back, laughing loudly at something she’d said as you walked over to them.

“Oh, Y/N,” He started, putting an arm over her shoulders. “I found a new best friend, and she’s awesome.”

“Well, that’s good since I’m leaving in a minute.”

“No!” He whined, standing from the couch and wrapping his arms around you. “I barely got to see you!”

“We’ll get food before you fly out tomorrow.” You answered with a laugh, putting your own arms around his back.

“Fine. I guess I’ll just hang out with my new friend Tracy tonight, then.” He told you as he took his spot next to her again. You rolled your eyes and waved to both of them as you turned away. You made your way across the room to where Ashton was waiting beside the door. He’d gathered up all the gifts you’d been given and was holding them all and your jacket in his hands.

“Ready?” He asked as soon as you were close enough.

You nodded and reached around him to open the door. As the door opened, the room behind you erupted in another chorus of goodbyes and “Love you’s”. You and Ashton both turned and called out your own farewells before you closed the door behind you.

Ashton lead you down the hall to your room. You reached into his pocket, pulling out your room key since his hands were full. “If you’re gonna put your hands down my pants, at least buy me dinner first.” He told you with a smirk. You rolled your eyes as you scanned the key and opened the door to your room. Ashton set all of your gifts on the couch and moved to wrap his arms around your waist once more.

“That was amazing, baby.” You told him as you put your hands over his shoulders. “Makes me wish I’d gotten you a better gift.” You laughed.

“I’m sure that I’ll love whatever you got me.” He assured you with a smile. “Speaking of gifts, can I give you yours now?”

“It’s after midnight, so I technically can’t stop you from giving me a Christmas present on Christmas.”

Ashtons smile quickly spread before he kissed your forehead and walked into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and you heard him digging through his suitcase on the other side. Smiling to yourself, you took a seat on the couch and started to scroll through Twitter while you waited for him.

After a few minutes, you heard Ashton call to you from the bedroom. “Hey, Y/N?”

“Yes?” You called back.

“Can you help me with something?” You set your phone down and walked to the bedroom door. When you opened it, you were met by Ashton, on the floor.

You took half a step through the door before you forgot how to use your feet. Ashton was on the floor next to the bed, on one knee with a small velvet box in hand.

“Ashton…” You started as you tried to find your words.

“Baby, I-” He started only to have you cut him off.

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin this isn't funny.” You said as tears started to fall to your cheeks.

“It wasn't really supposed to be funny.” He said, his own nervous giggles betraying his words. “I was going for more romantic.”

“Ash-” Before you could even finish he stood from the floor and stepped toward you.

“I love you.” He said softly. “I love you with every part of my heart and soul. I know it's lame to propose on Christmas, but I'm doing it, baby.”

You looked into his eyes, the shimmer behind them and the nerves he was trying to hide from you. More tears fell to your cheeks while you tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of your sweater. Looking back down to the ring, it wasn't anything too extravagant, but it was nice. It was perfect. You couldn't have picked a better ring if you'd done it yourself. Ashton gave you a few moments to process his question, but when you didn't answer he spoke up again.

“I swear this isn't how I planned to do it. I was gonna take you somewhere way better than this and I was working on this whole big speech. I'm sorry this isn't that, but seeing you at that party tonight I just knew I had to do it. It had to be tonight.”

You quickly put your hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. You loved this man more than anything and you knew that you wanted to marry him. You wanted to spend every day of the rest of your life with him. Holding him, making him laugh, being his. You moved your closed lips against his before pulling away.

“Baby, I'm gonna need a yes or no here.” He said. His nervous giggles took over his voice again.

“Yes, dumbass.” You told him, wiping away yet another tear. “Yes. Definitely yes.”

You'd never seen his smile so bright. Your own cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, but you barely noticed as he removed the ring from its box and slid it onto your finger. Seeing it there brought another wave of happy tears and laughter from the both of you.

“I love you. I love you so much.” You told him quietly as you looked at the ring, moving it with your thumb to watch the light bounce off its surface.

“I love you, too, darling.” He answered. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a tight hug. You tangled your hands into his hair as you hugged him back, silently begging yourself to stop crying. He pulled away from the hug, and you leaned up and caught his smiling lips in another kiss that you wished would never end.

“So, uh… Kevin?” He asked shyly. He gestured to the tv where you had your Home Alone dvs sitting on top of the DVD player. You were still grinning as you changed into pajamas before sliding into the bed with Ashton. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you laid your head on his chest. You traced your fingers lightly over his chest as the opening credits to the movie began rolling on the TV screen.

You were grinning into his chest as you replayed the evening in your mind. Ashton had thrown an incredible surprise Christmas party, just for you. He had flown your best friend since middle school out, because he knew that you missed him. He had bought and hidden a ring, a lovely ring that you couldn’t stop staring at as it sat on your finger. He had proposed. It was simple and beautiful and unexpected and perfect. Tonight was everything that you had never known you wanted, but everything that you had needed. You loved Ashton Fletcher Irwin, and now you got to spend the rest of your life telling the world just how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this as much as I liked writing it!! Almost sad to see the Holiday Series end. But I've got big plans for 2019 that I'm really excited to share with everyone. Can't wait to hear what you all thought of this fic, and the series as a whole. Happy almost New Year and I'll see you in 2019!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work!! Feedback is always appreciated!!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: December 1, 2018


End file.
